


【礼尊】愛の箱

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 分尸, 恋尸, 病礼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *病礼*恋尸，分尸*灵感来自于《魍魉之匣》





	【礼尊】愛の箱

伏见猿比古发现室长最近有些不对劲，然而最近有些混乱他也没有太过在意宗像礼司的状态，以为他是因为缺少了时常作对的那个人而有些恍惚。  
周防尊死了。  
是被人杀死的，整个人倒在血泊中，头部消失不见了，咽喉被人用小刀划开，脖子的切面十分整齐，可以说凶手非常惯用刀。  
起初所有的矛头都指向了宗像礼司。  
周防尊是王权者，没有人能轻易弑王，况且从尸体来看对方就是刻意想要抹杀周防尊，但是又检测不出丝毫的指纹，太干净了，周防尊的身上太干净了一点可疑的迹象都没有残留，凶手十分谨慎。  
综合考虑，凶手只能是宗像礼司，且他们一直有过节，青之王想要杀掉赤之王虽说也要担任一定风险却并不是没有可能。  
吠舞罗的所有人都认为宗像礼司是杀人凶手，赤之盟与青之盟的矛盾再次升级，自家王被人秘密杀死这可是奇耻大辱。  
伏见猿比古心里也有些怀疑，这样干净利落的手法的确像是宗像礼司所为，可是他心底还是选择相信自己的王。  
宗像看到了尸体时眼神中划过一丝落寞，伏见并没有错过这个瞬间。  
“我还以为……”他喃喃开口。“我还以为杀了你的人会是我……”  
草薙出云选择与黄金之王交涉，地上之王是王权者的管理者，赤之王被杀这么大的事他不可能不管。  
年事已高的老者听了赤之盟目前代理的话语之后先是宽慰他：“此事的确青之王有极高的嫌疑，我会派人去搜查线索，如果真的是青之王所为，依据一二零协议我也不会放过他。”  
戴着黄金色兔子面具的一群人彻底搜查了Scepter 4的屯所却一无所获，丝毫证据都搜查不出，宗像礼司的嫌疑虽然没有被洗清却也找不到证据。  
赤族的突击队小队长八田美咲完全无法接受这样的结果，他敬爱的尊先生可是被这个穿着蓝衣服戴着眼镜的恶魔给杀死了，少年激动地身上裹缠起赤色的火焰想要揍这个衣冠禽兽一顿却被伏见猿比古拔出刀格挡住。  
“美咲，如果你想和我决斗我没意见，但你若是想伤害我的王，我就不会放过你。”伏见猿比古的眼神和语气异常冰冷。  
“猴子……”八田咬了咬牙。“你这混蛋！”  
眼看着两人就要动起干戈，草薙出云连忙上前阻止生拉硬拽着八田回去自己的阵营。  
草薙带着敌意瞪了宗像一眼：“不会就这样结束的，我一定会找出证据。”  
“你在说什么？”宗像礼司面无表情地回答他。“这种事，应该交由我们来处理吧，杀害赤之王的凶手我会逮捕归案的。”  
“你最好能抓到凶手给我们一个交代。”  
等到吠舞罗的人群远去伏见才看向宗像：“室长，您觉得凶手会是谁？”  
“能杀害王权者的只有王权者，当然也不尽然，有些人拥有着弑王的资格，只是那样的人太少了。”  
伏见的心里有些异样，怎么说也是自己曾经效忠过的王，虽然并无多少交集，况且又是美咲最崇拜尊敬的男人自己不免有些嫉妒，然而当他真的死了的时候又觉得心里空落落的。  
“伏见君，赤之王的能力残留还好吗？”宗像意指他胸口处的黑红色标志。  
“啊……还好……”已经很久没有疼痛过了，王权者虽然死亡但是其氏族的能力并没有被回收而是依然留了下来。  
“伏见君，”宗像礼司镜片后的眼神紧紧地盯着伏见仿佛一条巨大的吐着寒气的白蛇缠绕上伏见的脖子。“你觉得是我杀了周防尊吗？”  
伏见后背惊出一身冷汗，他的气息有些急促：“不……我……没有这么认为……”  
“没关系，说实话就好，毕竟能杀了周防尊且有着动机的人就只有我，对吧？”  
伏见猿比古选择了不回答，他直觉回答了似乎有什么就会改变了。  
宗像礼司的怪异并不止于此，伏见在清理他办公室的时候发现垃圾桶里有防腐药品的购买记录清单，防腐药品？伏见心里一惊，不知道为何Scepter 4的室长会需要这种东西，然而他却又不敢说出来，只是默默地观察着宗像礼司的异常举止。  
偶尔试探性地询问副室长淡岛世理，淡岛则是略微沉吟：“室长最近的确有些奇怪，可能是因为第三王权者被杀害一事让他有些受打击吧，毕竟被怀疑是凶手什么的……”  
淡岛世理是绝对相信自己的王的。伏见猿比古从她这里并不能得到什么可靠的消息。  
然而淡岛的下一句让伏见感觉心脏像是被人攫住一般：“只是……最近室长的办公室里偶尔有一股奇怪的味道，像是什么呢……？嗯……那个味道，像是有些变质的肉类……”  
伏见顿时害怕了起来，他察觉到了一个可怕的事实，然而这些还只停留在猜测的阶段。  
宗像礼司自己一个人在办公室里的时间变多了，即使淡岛也不能频繁出入，大家都以为室长最近有些不愉快所以想把自己埋入工作中，然而伏见却觉得这极为不正常。  
首先，工作的进度并没有加快，其次，到底有什么事是需要关起门来不准人看见的呢？  
伏见猿比古手停留在门把手上犹豫着是否要推开，好不容易鼓起勇气下一秒却被青蓝色的火焰弹开。  
“有什么事吗？伏见君。”门依旧禁闭，里面传来了宗像礼司的声音。“哦呀，周防，别这么爱撒娇，那只是我的下属。”  
伏见猿比古震惊了，他刚才听到了什么？室长叫了周防？周防？周防尊？周防尊还活着？他起身想要一探究竟推开门却只看到了宗像礼司坐在办公桌前玩着拼图，办公室里除了青之王没有第二个人。  
“伏见君？怎么了？”宗像有些诧异。“我说过没有我的命令别进来吧。”  
伏见定了定神刚想开口却闻到了一股腐臭味，顿时皱了皱眉。  
“伏见君？”  
“不……没事，”伏见并不想直接挑明。“我刚刚想要敲门却被您的力量弹开了……”  
“因为我说过，没有我的命令不准进来。”宗像放下手里的拼图碎片。“你有什么事要向我报告吗？”  
“凶手……吠舞罗又在调查凶手了……”  
“是吗？”宗像礼司叹了口气。“这个凶手也是狡猾啊，伏见君，你说是吗？”  
伏见并不想与这个老狐狸对视，他的脸上渗出层薄汗附和着：“是……连黄金之王都出动了却仍然抓不到他……”  
“还有别的事吗？”  
“没有了……我先告退……”伏见退出去关上门转身想离开却又猛地转身，藏匿好自己的气息透过门缝观察办公室里的动静。  
宗像礼司安静地继续玩了一会儿拼图，随后从脚下捧出一个精美的匣子，伏见确定他从来没见过那个匣子，宗像打开后从里面捧出了一个红色的人头。  
宗像看了眼人头微微眯起眼睛：“真抱歉啊，让你在这么狭小的地方等着我，现在我们可以继续了。”说着伏见看到宗像礼司柔情似水地轻吻着那颗人头。  
伏见猿比古再也抑制不住捂着嘴吐了出来，那是周防尊的头部，宗像礼司绝对是疯了，他肯定是不正常了，是宗像礼司杀了周防尊，是他把周防尊的头切了下来装进匣子里用防腐药品保鲜随身携带，伏见内心惊恐无比，慌乱地跑进洗手间去呕吐。  
宗像礼司绝对是疯了。

fin.


End file.
